


Startled By Kisses

by flickawhip



Series: Finn Balor Imagines [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 21:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16167083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Finn kisses you, you kiss back... neither of you expected this.Written for the Imagines Blog





	Startled By Kisses

\- The first time Finn kisses you, you don’t expect it...  
\- You pull away  
\- Your hand moving to your lips  
\- A shy smile touching your lips  
\- “You kissed me.”  
\- “You kissed back!”  
\- “Yes, I did.”  
\- You can’t help your smile at his reply  
\- He sounds just as surprised as you  
\- Your own reply is sweet  
\- You love that he kissed you  
\- You love that you kissed back  
\- That you took your chance  
\- It’s been four years  
\- Four long years of wanting him  
\- Of both of you wanting this  
\- His smile is warm  
\- “Why did you kiss back?”  
\- “I wanted to.”  
\- You can’t help smiling at his frown  
\- “What? Don’t think you’ll be worth it?”  
\- “No... I mean... No I don’t think that... I just... this is so sudden?”  
\- You laugh again softly  
\- “Finny... I want you. That’s why I kissed back... I’ve wanted you since the day we met...”


End file.
